Scars That Make You Proud
by craple
Summary: Kitty thinks that a change of pace once in a while is a good thing. Bartimaeus is amused. Nathaniel is hysterical. "I'm naked, Bartimaeus, you can see them in the first fucking plane." Slight Bartimaeus/Nathaniel/Kitty OT3.


REPOSTED this story cause for some _unknown_ reason, FFN decided to take it down. Whatever man; just enjoy and leave some reviews while you're at it yeah? I'm still broken-hearted over this.

* * *

It is not an uncommon fact, that Bartimaeus is disliked _greatly_ by most, even for those who barely know him. And, as his master, it is not an uncommon fact either to punish the djinn if he were to say something overboard.

But apparently, his girlfriend doesn't quite agree on this aspect.

"Oh, _oh_! What about his one, Nate? This thin ten-centimeter long scar below your spinal cord?" Bartimaeus—in his proud and favorite disguise of an Egyptian with gold-cat eyes and black raven hair—asks in a tone that sounds _far_ too cheerful in his ears.

Nathaniel grits his teeth in annoyance and calmly, or at least he's _trying_ to be calm, replies;

"A failed assassination. Silver dagger, black hilt, ruby stone. Hodge took care of her with a loud detonation." He finishes and takes a deep breath; his fists clench and unclench awkwardly, showing just how uncomfortable he is at being displayed almost-naked in front of his _servant_.

"_Her_?" the djinn exclaims happily, clapping his hands loudly like a five-year old kid. "Is that really the truth, eh Nate? You didn't bring her to your bed before you killed him did you? Because if you did, Kitty won't be—"

"_Of course I didn't_." Nathaniel cuts sharply in one breathe and throw an exasperate look at his girlfriend by the doorway. "Can I wear my clothes now?"

Kitty opens her mouth to say something, but of course, Bartimaeus has bigger mouth that opens faster than anyone he has ever met before.

"Nope, not yet! I haven't seen all of your scars-"

"I'm _naked_, Bartimaeus, you can see them in the _first fucking plane_." The magician drawls out angrily and glares at him. The Egyptian smiles innocently in response.

"But you haven't told me _all_ of their stories. Now, what about those red marks on your neck and jugular? They look new." Without warning, Bartimaeus touches the red mark below his ear, making him jump in response.

"_Don't_. _Touch. That_." He snarls at him angrily like an animal, and a stifled giggle from Kitty makes his pouty-face worse than before. Bartimaeus grins.

"Is that…?"

"_Yes_."

There's a heavy silence as the two males in the room glare at each other. The only female in the room, Kitty, looks at them back and forth in confusion.

"What?" she asks; walking closer toward her lover, who sits on the bed in front of the djinn. He is clad only in his black briefs, a sight that amused both participants excluding the magician himself to no end, though for Kitty, the sight also turns her on in one way or another.

Bartimaeus' grin widens, and she swears that Nathaniel is practically preparing himself to strangle the djinn to death, if that's even possible.

"It's nothing." Nathaniel says, but doesn't look at her in the eyes. In fact, they keep looking at each other that she thinks that they _might_ start kissing if she doesn't step in soon.

"Oh, so that-"

"_It's. Nothing. Bartimaeus._" This time, he really looks quite angry, and Bartimaeus just shrugs. Kitty sits down behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. She feels Nathaniel relaxes under her touch, and presses;

"What is _nothing_, Nathaniel?" his body becomes tense at once, and his jaw clenches tight. From the corner of her eyes, Kitty can see Bartimaeus trying to hold his laughter, but she pays him no mind.

She watches as Nathaniel's lips part and close, while his heart beats in a confusing pace, as if he himself is confused and doesn't know what to say. Kitty straightens her back and presses her breasts flush against his back, making his breath catch somewhere in his throat.

Truthfully, Kitty never expected that something like this would happen. She knows how far Bartimaeus' foolishness can go, but after today, she's not sure if she knows him at all.

Basically, Nathaniel summoned him to do some heavy-jobs with the other djinns in the Parlemen this morning, and he did something stupid. The magician called him back and demanded an explanation. Bartimaeus, being the cheerful and straight-forward djinn as he was, gave him a few insults before reporting that he didn't appreciate Faquarl's presence in the field. So he created a fire on the djinn's pentacle until it screamed in agony.

And that was when Kitty stepped in.

Before her lover could throw more unnecessary spells, Kitty threatened that she would leave him if he hurt Bartimaeus further, and that he had to apologize. This earned her a jaw-dropped Nathaniel, and a shocked Bartimaeus, so shocked that his gargoyle's eyes fell out of their sockets. It took full two minutes until Nathaniel could sputter incoherent words and Bartimaeus to praise his luck in joy. So when she finally managed to silence him and asked what Bartimaeus want in return, the djinn said there's only one thing that he wanted for _Mr. Mandrake_ to do.

"_Show me all your battle scars and their stories._"

It would've been something that Nathaniel might do gladly, if not for the fact that he _had_ to strip almost all of his clothes off and told him even his most embarrassing loss. When the djinn asked why the hell he didn't take his briefs off, Nathaniel silenced him with a stern glare and a _'there's no scar down there, I assure you'_.

"That counts as a battle scar." Bartimaeus says seriously, his head bobs up and down while his eyes are closed. If he doesn't know better, Nathaniel might think that he's being serious, but this is _Bartimaeus_ we're talking about. He _will_ say something perverted or annoying after one sentence that doesn't annoy him as _much_.

"A battle that you lost, apparently. Cause I don't see any on Kitty's—"

"_God_—"

"Kitty's _what_?"

A heavy awkward silence follows after, and Kitty frowns at Bartimaeus' Cheshire-Cat's grin and Nathaniel's flushed face. What the hell are they talking about?

Kitty decides to take a look at the scar Bartimaeus keeps talking about. It wasn't really a scar really, just a red mark below his ear. Her brows furrow as she tries to remember where and when did he get that—

"Ah…" she suddenly says, in a low and understanding tone, and Nathaniel flushes redder than before. She might actually think that he's got a fever if she doesn't know him so well. So that's why he gets upset and embarrassed all of the sudden.

Knowing Nathaniel, he always brushes Bartimaeus' sexual and witty comment with a simple shrug or a sigh, but this time is different. This time, it concerns him and her and what they've done, and Kitty grins in amusement.

"Well, Bartimaeus. To be honest with you, _I_ know where _this one_—"shamelessly, she gives the mark a long lick that causes Nathaniel to jump in response. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, holding him tight. He's not going anywhere. "—came from." She finishes, and smirks coyly at Nathaniel through her lashes.

Bartimaeus' grin has widened to the point of inhuman. His white sharp teeth are flashing beneath his lips, and there's a spark of mischief in his eyes as he speaks.

"Oh really?" he asks, feigns innocence, feigns confusion. Nathaniel feels like he might burst at any second if this mental and slightly physical torture doesn't end soon.

"If I remember correctly, I was straddling him. Both of my hands are occupied between his legs, my teeth were nibbling on his lobe—"before she can even finish, Nathaniel runs away from the room with a hysterical scream.

Bartimaeus and Kitty actually have a good laugh for more than an hour and a half.


End file.
